


We'll be Okay

by CastielMorningstar



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crying Newt Scamander, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielMorningstar/pseuds/CastielMorningstar
Summary: While in the cells at MACUSA while awaiting their trial with Graves, everything catches up to Newt, and Tina is on hand to comfort him.





	We'll be Okay

It seemed that everything that could have gone wrong, had gone wrong.

Newt’s case and wand had been taken from him, and he’d been thrown in the MACUSA jail along with Tina and Jacob, on false charges of killing a muggle.

The man was distraught as he sat in one of the corners of the cell, knees pulled to his chest as he tried not to cry, but he was struggling.

An eerie silence had filled the cell as the trio reveled in their own despair. Until the silence was broken by Tina’s broken voice, “I’m so sorry about your creatures Mr Scamander. I truly am.”

Newt didn’t even glance up from the spot on the floor he’d fixed his gaze on, not wanting her to see the tears in his eyes. He didn’t respond either, his throat too clogged to allow him to do so.

The silence then returned for a short while, until this time it was broken by Jacob, “Can someone tell me what this obscurus obscurial thing is, please?”

Tina glanced over at Newt, expecting him to answer, but when he said nothing and just kept staring at the ground, she took it into her own hands, “There hasn’t been one in centuries. They’re witches and wizards who supress their magic, which over time creates an obscurus. It’s an unstable dark force that busts out and attacks, then vanishes.” Tina explained, causing Jacob to give an ‘oh’ in response. “They’re always children. The force is so powerful that it…it kills them rather quickly. Most don’t live past the age of ten.”

Newt swallowed hard as his thoughts strayed to the Sudanese girl he had met a few months ago, she’d had an obscurus and he’d tried to save her. But he’d failed and she’d died. He still carried that burden with him, sure that he hadn’t tried hard enough, and that he could have saved her. It killed him every time he thought about it.

The man pulled his legs closer against him and hid his face in his knees as he felt his tears beginning to escape his eyes and run down his cheeks at the thoughts, not wanting either of the others to see his state.

But of course, Tina noticed Newt’s increasingly hunched position and raised an eyebrow in concern, “Newt?” she said softly, the concern making her automatically say his first name, rather than his last like she usually did. Her eyes examined the man, noting that his shoulders were trembling slightly. Was he crying?

Tina slowly walked over to the man, Jacob watching with shared concern.

“Newt?” She repeated. She didn’t ask if he was okay, because it was obvious he wasn’t. None of them were, so asking would be pointless.

Newt heard Tina, but didn’t respond, preoccupied by biting his lip hard in an attempt to hold back the sobs trying to rack his body, his grief continuing to build.

Tina raised an eyebrow, glancing over at Jacob when Newt didn’t respond at all to her. Jacob just shrugged helplessly, unsure of what to do.

She slowly knelt down in front of him on the cold stone, and gently nudged his knee to try and get his attention, “Newt, you okay?” she ended up asking anyway, unsure of what else to say.

It hadn’t been too hard to ignore Tina the first time, but when she nudged him and asked if he was okay, it was like she broke the dam inside him, and his emotions came flooding out against his will.

Soft sobs began to wrack his body, making his shoulders shake more, his sweaty hands clutching his pants as tears streamed down his cheeks. He was still holding onto some control, attempting to keep his sobs quiet so as to try and hide it, but he was struggling.

Tina was close enough that she heard Newt’s heaving breaths, and her eyes widened in surprise, eyebrows furrowing in concern, it now clear that he was crying. She frowned sadly, her heart hurting at seeing him so upset.

“Newt…” she wasn’t sure what to say, so instead of continuing she slowly reached and placed her hand on top of Newt’s, carefully extracting its grip on his pants, and holding it in hers. “It’ll be alright. We’ll figure it out.” She assured, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Newt had been fairly confident, that he may be able to keep that control, and hide his grief from the others, but then Tina was there and holding his hand, and telling him things would be okay, and he just broke completely.

He was sobbing openly now, causing Jacob to look at the crying man in alarm, surprised like Tina was, by his emotional outburst.

Tina’s mouth parted slightly as her words only seemed to make Newt more upset, “Newt shh, shh. You’re okay, just breathe.” She soothed, glancing outside of the cell, hoping that Graves wouldn’t show up. If he saw Newt in this state, he would be less likely to take him seriously when they had their meeting with him.

Newt slowly removed his head from his knees and his red, tear filled eyes met Tina’s as he sobbed, “I-I-I’m s-s-sor-ry t-this is a-all m-my f-f-fault.”

Tina bit her lip, feeling like crying herself, when Newt looked up and she saw his sweet freckled face all red and blotchy and stained with tears, which were still pouring down his cheeks.

“Shh Newt, no it isn’t. It was an accident.” She squeezed his hand again, but that didn’t seem to be helping much, so she shuffled a bit closer, now sitting shoulder to shoulder with him. Slowly she extended one arm and draped it around his trembling shoulders, blushing a bit at the intimate action, but she was just trying to calm him down, right?

Newt reacted to the touch immediately, leaning into the hold by instinct, his hands now cupping his face, still trying to hide his emotions from Tina and Jacob.

Tina noticed his positive response to the hold, so she kept it, gently stroking his arm with her hand, “That’s it. Deep breaths.” She then gave some purposefully deep breaths, encouraging Newt to copy her, and he obeyed, his hitching, hiccuping breaths slowly beginning to even out.

As Newt calmed himself, Tina couldn’t help but lean her head on Newt’s shoulder, seeking a bit of comfort herself. She was scared senseless about what was going to happen to them, but she was trying to remain strong for Newt’s sake.

Newt rarely sought human comfort. He usually was comforted by his creatures, as he had such issues with trusting others, especially with his feelings. So crying in front of Tina, and her consoling him both physically and emotionally rather than mocking him, made the vulnerable man feel a bit better.

He really liked Tina, much more than he liked most people, especially considering they hadn’t long met.  And knowing she cared enough about him to give him a shoulder to cry on, was really nice.

Slowly but surely, Newt calmed down.  He eventually lifted his head up and wiped his wet face with his sleeve, glancing over at Tina who he could see was struggling to keep a poker face. He could feel that she was trembling a bit, clearly scared.

Newt felt selfish. All three of them were dealing with bad things right now, and instead of them all dealing with their grief themselves, he had been unable to control himself, and had forced Tina to comfort him, when she herself needed comfort too.

At least that’s how Newt felt. He felt like a burden.

So in an attempt to level the field, Newt slowly moved an arm and placed it around Tina’s shoulders.

Tina removed her head quickly, surprised by the contact. She looked up at Newt, eyes wide and face a bit flushed.

Newt quickly recoiled, worried she didn’t want the touch, “S-sorry…I...I was just…trying t-to…repay the…the favour.” He mumbled in apology, going a bit red himself.

Tina blinked, confused at first, then she pieced it all together, “Oh…no, Newt I didn’t pull away cause of that…I was just…surprised.” She responded, seeming a bit embarrassed. She then hesitated for a moment before slowly replacing her head where it was, leaving her arm draped around the Magizoologist.

Newt gave the slightest smile, his heart leaping a bit in his chest at hearing that Tina had wanted the touch, “O…okay then.” He murmured before slowly replacing his arm around her smaller frame, holding her close. Tina reacted to the touch, but positively this time, moving closer to the Magizoologist and practically snuggling into his side.

Newt felt his face heating up a bit, and tried not to enjoy this too much because of the circumstances. He held her close, hesitating a bit before resting his head on top of hers and closing his eyes, “We’ll be okay.” He whispered, squeezing her hand gently.

A small smile crept onto Tina’s face as she glanced at the man then closed her eyes too,

“I know we will.”

 

(Jacob just watched everything with a smile because he’s a huge Newtina shipper.  Don’t worry, Queenie gave him a big hug when she rescued him, Jacob gets love too.)


End file.
